The invention relates in general to apparatus and methods for testing ammunition, and in particular to apparatus and methods for testing the structural integrity of a mortar fragmentation body.
During launch, high pressures are applied externally to the outer surface of a projectile. These high external pressures create inward forces that can collapse the projectile. Internal testing has been the traditional method of testing ammunition components. An internal hydrotest is much easier to perform, however, internal testing typically requires a large compromise on the load being applied. The internal test load produces stresses that are very different from the stresses produced during an actual launch.
The present invention provides apparatus and method for externally testing ammunition components. The invention can be used in a destructive mode (at higher pressure) to validate computer modeling. Or, the invention can be used in the normal non-destructive mode at launch pressure that is intended to be used 100% during production to detect and screen out critical defects. The invention can also be used to apply hydrostatic pressure internally.